robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Second World Championship
The Second World Championship was the second of three special Robot Wars championships in which robots from all over the world competed against each other, representing their respective countries. The second World Championship was broadcast as part of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 and also as part of the American series Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors (in which it was known simply as the World Championship). The heat involving Ansgar, as well as the German Melee, were broadcast during German Robot Wars a year later. In the UK, it was originally broadcast on December 20, 2001 on BBC Choice and repeated on December 28, 2001 on BBC Two. In the US, it was originally broadcast on October 1, 2001 on TNN. *The UK broadcast was notable for featuring inaccurate commentary pertaining to the UK entrants; contrary to Pearce's claims, neither Firestorm nor Tornado competed in the previous World Championship (Tornado had not even been built), and Chaos 2 and Diotoir were eliminated in the quarter-finals and semi-finals respectively, not the heats, of the previous championship. Suspiciously, Pearce's false claims mirrored the eventual results of the competition; both Chaos 2 and Firestorm were eliminated in the first round, while Tornado was beaten in the semi-finals by Razer. Furthermore, in their semi-final, Tornado was clearly outfitted with its 'charity scoop' as its primary weapon, but Pearce's commentary claimed that Tornado was outfitted with the spinning disc weapon. **An inaccuracy was also evident in the US broadcast, when Mick Foley announced Switzerland as one of the competing nations. *The UK broadcast showed no evidence that it was part of Robot Wars Extreme (it did not feature the Extreme logo or a Robot Wars Extreme closing rhyme by Craig Charles at the end of the episode), but as it was broadcast during Extreme Series 1, it is regarded as part of that series. This is also supported by the appearance of Julia Reed as pit reporter, who fulfilled the role during Extreme 1, but not Series 5, which was filmed at the same time. *The Second World Championship offered the largest cash prize in the history of Robot Wars, with $25,000 awarded to the eventual winner. *The first round of the Second World Championship was the only time the American Champion Panzer Mk lost a battle in its Robot Wars career. *Philipper's statistics board misspelled the robot as Philliper. *Tornado and Philipper would later fight each other in the European Championship in Robot Wars Extreme 2. Format The championship featured 16 robots from around the world, representing their respective countries. The robots were drawn into four heats, featuring four robots each, in which the four robots would compete in a single melee battle. One robot from each heat progressed to the semi-finals, with the two winners of the semi-finals moving onto the final. Differences between versions The Second World Championship was one of three tournaments to be contested in multiple versions of Robot Wars. In the UK, the championship was hosted by Craig Charles, the pit reporter was Julia Reed and commentary was provided by Jonathan Pearce. In the US, the championship was hosted by Mick Foley, the pit reporter was Rebecca Grant and commentary was provided by Stefan Frank. Unlike the other two tournaments contested in multiple versions, the line-up remained the same in both versions and any differences to the battles appeared to be only minor, although the US version did not directly introduce the robots as they entered the arena and a few battle scenes were edited out for the UK version. The first battle was also broadcast as German Robot Wars Heat B's special event with new commentary being provided by Volker Wolf, although it seemed to be based on the UK version. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans The four UK competitors qualified for the championship as the four semi-finalists of the Extreme Series 1 All-Stars. The four US competitors were originally supposed to be the four semi-finalists of the first US Championship in Extreme Warriors: Season 1, but The Brute was forced to pull out due to damage taken from The Revolutionist, so its place was taken by Drillzilla. Ansgar qualified for the championship by winning the German Melee which was broadcast earlier in the series (and also broadcast a year later on German Robot Wars), but Flensburger Power was chosen as a second German entry despite losing that battle. The final places were given to robots from Italy, Republic of Ireland, Sweden, South Africa, Belgium and the Netherlands, which did not have individual Robot Wars competitions (although there was a Dutch Robot Wars for robots from the Netherlands and Belgium, the World Championship had long since been filmed). Only four robots from The First World Championship returned for the Second; one from each of the stages. Reigning champion Razer, Semi-Finalist Diotoir, Quarter-Finalist Chaos 2, and first round faller the Poppe Family's new machine, Philipper. Heats Chaos 2 (UK) vs Manta (USA) vs Mastiff (ITA) vs Ansgar (GER) Ansgar entered the arena equipped with its lance, rather than the flipper it used in the qualifier. As the battle itself began, Chaos 2 and Manta both got off to a quick start, with Manta ramming into Ansgar and Chaos 2 quickly getting underneath Mastiff and flipping it onto its back. Mastiff quickly self-righted before Chaos 2 could land another flip. Manta was meanwhile winning its battle against Ansgar, pushing it into the CPZ, and part of the German machine's side had already been buckled by Manta's blade. At the other end of the arena, Chaos 2 flipped Mastiff, but the Italian robot managed to roll back onto its wheels, before turning around to hit the pit release button. No sooner had it done this, it slammed into the arena wall and appeared to break down, as Chaos 2 pushed it towards the pit. As Sergeant Bash launched an attack on Manta, who had managed to push underneath Ansgar, Mastiff had gotten stuck on its rear end after a failed self-righting attempt. Chaos 2 quickly capitalised and tried to flip Mastiff into the pit, but instead accidently pushed the Italian robot out of the way, and the double-UK champion simply drove straight into the pit. Manta left Ansgar momentarily and achieved what Chaos 2 failed to do, pushing the beached Mastiff into the pit. It quickly turned its attention back to the sluggish Ansgar. It pushed the German machine into the side angle grinder, causing sparks to fly. Manta's spinning disc appeared to have stopped working, but it continued attacking anyway, pushing Ansgar onto the flame pit. Although its lance was still working, Ansgar had lost all drive and was counted out. Winner: Manta Whirlpool 70 (SWE) vs Drillzilla (USA) vs NEAT Machine (NED) vs Firestorm 3 (UK) Drillzilla had by far the quickest start, pushing straight into Whirlpool 70 and stopping its spinning frame. Firestorm 3 pushed underneath Drillzilla, then forced it into Sir Killalot's CPZ, but failed to flip it. NEAT Machine tried to attack W70, but missed with its axe. Despite being on Firestorm's wedge, Drillzilla managed to force its British opponent back, for Firestorm pushed it away. Drillzilla then clashed with W70, whilst Firestorm pursued NEAT Machine. W70 remained very close to Sir Killalot's CPZ, and Drillzilla pushed it straight into the house robot's claw. As Killalot toyed with W70, Drillzilla pushed NEAT Machine onto Firestorm's wedge, and the former UK finalist flipped the Dutch entrant over. Firestorm left NEAT Machine along and ran back to the CPZ where W70 had been left, before flipping it into Sir Killalot, leaving the Swedish machine on its side. Whilst all this was happening, Drillzilla pushed into the back of Firestorm, controlling a lot of its movements. Refbot counted out NEAT Machine right as Killalot placed W70 on the arena flipper. Although it was on its wheels, the Swedish robot was no longer mobile, and no sooner had Refbot counted it out than it was thrown by the floor flipper. Drillzilla managed to push Firestorm from behind straight into the far arena wall, bringing the remains of W70 with it. After a little bit more pushing, the two robots began a more tactical battle, trying to keep their fronts to their opponent, just as Sir Killalot placed NEAT Machine on the floor flipper, sending the Dutch robot flying too. Drillzilla then managed to get behind Firestorm once more and pushed it into the pit release button. The pit release tyre managed to get caught on one of Drillzilla's claws and was pulled clean off. In the last few seconds, Drillzilla managed to get behind Firestorm one last time, slamming it into the arena wall once more. The judges were called to make a decision and decided that Drillzilla had won on aggression. Winner: Drillzilla Diotoir (IRE) vs Flensburger Power (GER) vs Razer (UK) vs The Revolutionist (USA) Before the fight, it was hinted that Razer and Diotoir would be teaming up on their opponents. Indeed, as the battle began, Razer chased after The Revolutionist, whilst Diotoir got around Flensburger Power's side and pushed it around the arena. The Revolutionist, whose body wasn't spinning, drove straight up Razer's wedge, but the World Champion's claw did not cause much damage, and The Revolutionist escaped. It then managed to get up some speed and slammed into Razer's side, but caused no damage, whilst Diotoir pushed Flensburger Power into Sir Killalot's CPZ and left it there. Razer then turned on The Revolutionist and crushed straight through the shell of the American runner-up, before it fell off and was attacked by Matilda. Meanwhile, Flensburger Power had lost all mobility from its tussle with Diotoir and was counted out. Diotoir then pushed Razer further into Matilda's CPZ, but Razer quickly retaliated and crushed effortlessly into the Irish machine's side. Razer then picked Diotoir up and held it over the flame pit, but surprisingly this had no effect on Diotoir's fur. Matilda then drove across the arena and struck Flensburger Power with her flywheel, knocking it over. Razer and Diotoir then toyed with the remains of the German machine in the last few seconds, whilst The Revolutionist appeared to have broken down on the closed pit. As The Revolutionist had not been counted out, it was still included in the decision, but the judges easily put Razer through. Winner: Razer Panzer Mk 2 (USA) vs Tornado (UK) vs Philipper (BEL) vs Yeborobo (RSA) As the battle began, Tornado chased after Panzer Mk 2, who drove straight into the arena wall and got stuck between two angle grinders. Tornado drove underneath the American champion's lifter and pushed it back towards the arena wall. Philipper attempted to separate the two, and Tornado forced Panzer into Dead Metal's CPZ, but ti was lifted up and Panzer escaped. Whilst the British, American and Belgian machines were fighting each other, Yeborobo had not moved at all since actually entering the arena, right beside the entry gate. Refbot tried to nudge it back to life, whilst Panzer chased after Tornado and flipped it onto Philipper's front lifter, which also lifted up the British semi-finalist. Eventually, it escaped, only to be bulldozed into the CPZ by Panzer, right as the pit descended. Tornado tried to launch another attack, but Panzer flipped it again. Yeborobo, meanwhile, had been placed on the arena flipper and was counted out by Refbot. Immediately after being counted out, Yeborobo was thrown by the floor flipper, landing heavily on top of Tornado and Panzer, shedding pieces of armour as it landed. Tornado and Panzer continued their battle when Philipper suddenly got underneath Panzer and flipped it over onto its back. Panzer showed no signs of righting itself, but Philipper's weapon appeared to have locked open, and Tornado pushed it onto the flame pit. As Refbot counted Panzer out of the competition, Tornado pushed Yeborobo into the pit, before shoving the sluggish Philipper into Sir Killalot's CPZ, but time ran out before the house robot could attack. Between Philipper and Tornado, the judges eventually decided that Tornado had done enough to make the next round. Winner: Tornado Semi-Finals Drillzilla (USA) vs Manta (USA) Both robots got off to a quick start. Manta attempted to spin to throw Drillzilla off an attack, but the shufflebot was undetered and got underneath Manta, pushing it into the arena wall before reversing away with Manta still in possession. Manta then gained the upper hand and forced Drillzilla into the CPZ, but its opponent escaped unharmed and got around the side, where Manta could not resist. The two Americans met head-on and Manta was forced back towards the CPZ, before surprisingly pushing both Drillzilla and the investigating Sgt. Bash across the arena floor. Eventually, Manta spun away and Drillzilla very nearly managed to grab hold of the Civil War champion's rear spike. Drillzilla then forced Manta into the pit release button. By now, Manta appeared to have lost a lot of power, as it was not moving a great deal and its blade had stopped spinning again. It managed to turn slightly, but Drillzilla took advantage and pushed it closer to the pit. The American semi-finalist's attempts to get away only made its rear an easier target, and Drillzilla pushed it forward, leaving Manta teetering on the edge. A final push from Drillzilla forced Manta into the pit and out of the competition. Winner: Drillzilla Razer (UK) vs Tornado (UK) This was a rematch from the All-Stars Grand Final. Tornado entered the arena with a scoop weapon instead of its drum. As the battle began, the two robots charged at each other, trying to get to each other's sides. After a while, they charged head-on and despite Tornado's scoop, Razer's ground clearance won out. It pushed Tornado against the arena wall, digging into the gap in the armour where the disc usually was, before letting Tornado go. It then managed to grab hold of Tornado just in front of the back-right wheel, penetrating deep into the gap. Razer let Tornado go, but Tornado simply drove into the arena wall, which allowed Razer to crush into its rear armour, creating a small hole and picking Tornado off the ground. Tornado was eventually dropped and tried to get away, but no matter how hard it tried to attack, it was unable to gain any advantage. Again, Tornado tried for a front-on attack, but Razer's wedge once again got underneath Tornado's scoop, and the defending World Champion forced its opponent into the pit release. Piercing Tornado once more, Razer picked up its opponent and held it over the descending pit of oblivion. However, it had penetrated Tornado so deeply that it was unable to remove it from the claw. After numerous attempts, at one point nearly falling into the pit itself, Razer was finally able to pull free and Tornado fell into the pit. Winner: Razer Grand Final Drillzilla (USA) vs Razer (UK) As the battle began, Razer and Drillzilla circled each other, trying to get around each other's side. Razer launched the first attack, grabbing hold of Drillzilla's left-hand "banks" and clamping hold of the shuffling mechanism. It then forced Drillzilla into Sgt. Bash's CPZ, but the house robot's crusher was unable to break the American's centimetre-thick armour. Instead, Razer dragged Drillzilla out to the centre of the arena. Eventually, Razer let Drillzilla go, but quickly clamped hold of it again, but lost its grip. Drillzilla quickly drove away and tried to come in for another attack. It momentarily got a good attack on the side, but Razer swiftly turned before any advantage could be taken and clamped down again. Unable to crush Drillzilla's armour, it forced the shufflebot into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Even with Sir Killalot attacking, Drillzilla's armour could not be broken, but it was unable to escape Razer's clutches. Eventually, Razer let it go again and Drillzilla ran away to the centre of the arena to have another charge. This did not work as Razer intercepted again, clamping hold of its right-hand banks. Despite its best attempts (even damaging the arena floor), Drillzilla could not escape Razer's clutches. Razer continued to clamp hold of Drillzilla in the last ten seconds of the battle, with Refbot joining in the count. The judges were called to make a decision and decided that Razer, having been on the offensive throughout the battle, had successfully defended its World Championship title. Second World Champion: Razer Category:World Championships Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Category:Extreme Warriors Season 1